Blood
by R.A.Gallagher
Summary: They both want Red and are forever stained by Crimson. They love it, they crave it, they need it. Blood. A series of three 221Bs about Evil!Sherlock and Evil!John and their insatiable desire for blood, and eventually each other. Evil romance AU. Rated for dark themes, implied gore, and implied sex.
1. Chapter 1

__**Hello all! I saw a different user use this particular disclaimer and I just couldn't resist! All credit for this clever disclaimer goes to them, though unfortunately I don't remember their username. And credit for Sherlock obviously goes to Steven Moffat (love/hate him) and Mark Gatiss. So, unfortunately, I own none of this :( But at least I can still write fanfiction for it! ^-^**

**Quoth the author; disclaim all!**

* * *

_It first started in Afghanistan._

Red was everywhere. The color fascinated him. Seeing it bloom across an enemy's chest after he shot him. Seeing it pour from the wounds of his allies as he tried to fix them time and time again, not always succeeding. Crimson stained his hands over and over, darkening his mind and reaching into the hidden depths of his heart. He loved it.

He shot more enemies, saw more comrades bleed out. Other people would say it was all just accidents and self-defense. He knew better. Before long, though, that wasn't enough anymore. He killed innocents and later claimed they were enemies. He tortured captives unnecessarily and said it was to gain information. He purposefully let his fellow soldiers die and informed the others that there was nothing more he could've done. They believed him every time. Foolish.

It made him happy to see the color Red. To be able to feel it made him smile in the darkness of night when no one could see him. He even laughed when he was alone, knowing that he was able to get away with it every time.

Even after he returned, the fascination remained. His therapist said it was only an after-effect of the war. Again, he knew better.

He _CRAVED_ it.

_Blood._

* * *

**So, I am now back and semi-active on FanFiction! YAY! And with new fandoms too! Any fics that I used to have posted will eventually be reposted, after some serious editing and revising of course, so y'all don't have to worry about them disappearing forever. Anyway, so here is my very first fanfic with my revamped account, and also my very first Sherlock fanfic. Let me know what y'all think and please review! Reviews make the world keep spinning madly on and keep the creative juices flowing! Enjoy!**

**~R.A.G.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back with the second one! This time around it focuses on Sherlock. Also, this next segment is being posted today in honor of the first day of Sherlock Holmes Week! Yes, it is real and not just something I made up. Check it out at .com. So, hopefully, I plan on posting a 221B each day this week in honor of that. This and the next chapter will obviously be part of this story, but all of the others will be part of another fanfic I'm going to post titled Home. Now, enough rambling and on to the disclaimer.**_  
_

**Quoth the author; disclaim all!**

* * *

_It first started when he was bored._

The regular cases were too easy, as always. He didn't even have to study the bodies. The more exciting cases held his interest for a while. They made adrenaline rush through his veins and made him feel high. But that high was never high enough. There was never enough Red.

The boredom continued, driving him mad with the simplicity and lack of color. Red was his favorite color. It had always captured his attention, had tugged at his heartstrings and imprinted itself into his memory. But, he didn't realize just how much he wanted- no, _NEEDED_- it until the boredom struck. And, in order to get what he really wanted, he'd have to get it himself.

The madness reached into the darkest part of his being and unlocked the cage holding the awaiting demons in his soul. And they led him in search of his beloved Crimson. That which he now craved.

The screams of his victims became music to his ears as he left bodies in his wake. The Crimson stained his entire being and everything he touched.

The best part was that no one knew. They were all too stupid to figure it out. And that only made him need it more.

His drug, his high, his rush.

_Blood._

* * *

**So, what do you think? Please review and also please check out .com. Yes, I know I'm being obnoxious about advertising it and I'm going to keep being that way because I think it's really cool (semi-hardcore fan over here). Enjoy!**_  
_

**~R.A.G.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aaaand, here's the last segment of Blood! Evil duo time! And now the disclaimer...**_  
_

**Quoth the author; disclaim all! (And yes, for future fanfics, I will use a different disclaimer. I'm just having a lot of fun with this one! XD) Enjoy!**

* * *

_It first started with Pink._

John shot the cabbie to save Sherlock. Sherlock tortured the cabbie to gain information. At least, that's what it looked like. Their true motives, however, were much darker and it didn't take long for the crime-solving duo to discover their mutual fascination. They both loved Red and so they let each other in, sharing their twisted fantasies. After all, the fact that they were no longer alone made things infinitely more exciting.

They took turns restraining and cutting, the pleading screams of their victims a demonic melody that made their own blood sing in their veins and the sight of Red nearly orgasmic. And then they would run away together.

The combined feel of Crimson on their hands and the rush of solving the very crimes they committed left them feeling something new as they giggled from the thrill of it all. Lust, and maybe even something akin to Love, began to develop, and they began to share more as those new feelings grew more intense. They craved It, and now they also craved each other.

They tasted and touched as they moved against each other, feeling the same need that they felt when the bloodlust overtook them. And they _LOVED_ it. But, still, nothing could ever compare to the ultimate high.

_Blood._

* * *

__**So there it is, the end. And again, this has been posted in honor of Day 2 of Sherlock Holmes Week. Let me know what you think and pretty, pretty PLEASE review! Reviews are what keep me writing and posting, and if no good reviews come I start to lose inspiration...Also, if you leave a review, you get free virtual cookies! (I would give y'all some real ones, but I ate them all XD.) Sooo, yeah...(Sorry for the use of uneeded vowels, feeling a bit loopy tonight).**

**~R.A.G.**


End file.
